herobrinesightingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:First Sighting/@comment-86.92.244.223-20160508012652
I was once playing the demo of Minecraft when i found that game on Youtube, The game looked awesome for me because i like survival/building games, First week is played always the demo version. (Xbox 360 Edition) ''But later i begun find strange things on the tutorial world, I heard strange sounds and explosion coming outside of the ''tutorial-area. I thought it where some creepers or something because i wasn't a Minecraft expert so i did think creepers too explode next to animals... Not much happend on the demo version, Later i bought Minecraft and was playing solo, till i bought Xbox Gold and begun play with my friend, On multiplayer happend nothing, But solo was a horror for me... I begun find small tunnels 1x2 in mountions and in caves that where about 5 blocks long, Later i found small cobblestone houses without a door and nothing in it, I thought it where test-villages that should be added or something, And when i went mining i begun get damage, Not from mobs or from the hunger, It also wasn't fall damage or lava. Monsters begun spawn out of nowhere behind me... Since that day i'am scared playing solo, I also was really scared of mining... To be honest i begun get scared of whole Minecraft... Later i bought a PlayStation®3 and Minecraft for it... Not a long time ago... (3 days ago since i post this here...) ''Here where to some strange things... Everytime i disabled rain or thunder it went on in 2.5 min again, Sometimes music stops without an reason in the middle of a track and some scary music begins playing... I played solo and on peaceful. But i heard sounds like, someone is breaking blocks or placing them, doors begin open sometimes and villages only spawned for 50% and sometime i found a redstone torch in the begin of a cave... I'am still scared to play minecraft solo and mining... Today i found with a friend an really gigantic stronghold ''WITHOUT ''the portal, We searched the whole thing 4 times... But still no portal en when i died later in nether my minecraft crashed... I did see Herobrine when i was mining at the bedrock level ''(In Xbox 360 edition) , An really really really long tunnel, When my pickaxe broke i turned and wanted walk back, But i didn't i where standing at the blocks where a was and was listening carefuly, i heard again blocks being mined and placed and at the end of the tunnel appeared a Player with the Steve skin, But because i was playing solo, I wasn't even logged in and it was peaceful i knew that i'am fucked up... I leaved and removed the world... But herobrine still haunt me since i play Minecraft Xbox 360 edition... I always was wondering how Herobrine became Herobrine... I mean, Who is is, Was is a troller or mob that was wrong scripted, And how is it possible that he still in-game, I saw some years ago in a site that Notch said: ''I had a brother that helped me making Minecraft, but he begun doing strange things and wanted take of Minecraft. But later i took everything what he added out, But i never found the Herobrine file... Like there's is no file or script, but he is ingame and i don't know where it is hidden and if it even exist, but my brother isn't anymore with us''.'' That is what i remember from 2009 / 2010 I'am not sure but i'am 100% sure a text like this was ever posted by Notch...